Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell 'is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue. Phoebe is the wife of a Cupid named Coop Halliwell and the mother of three daughters, P.J., Parker, and P. Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son, while married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". History 'Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to the Warren witch, Patty Halliwell, and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself into her mother from the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. Hence, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and it had a noticeable impact on her like her sisters, to the extent where she once commented that if she had a wish, she would wish for time alone with her mother. At the age of 10, Phoebe was transported, by a spell cast by her future self, to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself, as well as her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to The Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo, for safety. After she helped her older-self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years, causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character had often been credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, and this led to her purposeful rebellion. However, Piper said that it was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. 'Life as a Charmed One' |-|1998-1999= Becoming a Charmed One On October 7th, 1998, Phoebe returned from New York after spending six months there, following the death of her Grams. On that night, while playing with the spirit board with Piper, the pointer suddenly moved on its own, spelling "attic." To find out more about it, she went up to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows. Phoebe then cast the Dominus Trinus, which reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their Grams when they were children, too young to remember even having any powers in the first place. The next day, she received her first premonition: two teenagers getting hit by a car, which allowed her to prevent it, though it came at the cost of her being injured. Both Prue and Piper initially did not believe her when she told them that they were the most powerful witches of all time, but were forced to acknowledge it as the truth when they manifested their own powers. Later, all three sisters managed to tap into the Power of Three and vanquished Jeremy. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny as a Charmed One with open arms, and convinced them to embrace their magic as well. With the help of their witchcraft destiny, she and Prue healed the rift that stemmed from their dramatic differences, and finally came to a better understanding and acceptance of each other. However, as the least law-abiding of the four sisters, Phoebe frequently saw magic as a tool, which led her to often break the most basic of Wiccan rules: magic is not meant to be used for personal gain. Her disregard of the restrictions eventually led to her active powers of levitation and empathy being stripped from her when she excessively exploited them for her own personal gain. This served as a hard yet necessary lesson, given that while it finally taught her the importance of rule-abiding, it also meant that she learned to depend more on her personal self: her basic common sense, her natural spell-writing talent, and of course her knowledge of magic. It was an experience that she sincerely took to heart, given that even after she regained all of her former powers and developed new abilities, she remained a more careful and conscientious witch, one who thought twice before using her powers for fear that she would unintentionally hurt others. Despite anything and everything, she was consistently the most spirited and spontaneous Charmed One. |-|2000-2001= Graduating College As Phoebe's personality matured and her knowledge in witchcraft grew more extensive, she decided to get a job, but was relatively turned off by the fact she was not educated enough to obtain the jobs she wanted to have. Hence, she decided to return to college, and worked hard to keep her studies stable and undistributed by her Charmed responsibilities, which she still took seriously. However, it was not an easy job for Phoebe to balance her Charmed life with her studies- frequent demonic attacks and instinct to protect the innocent often interrupted her studies, and almost derailed her plans to pass her college finals. Fortunately, Phoebe eventually overcame all obstacles to pass her finals, and later graduated from college with a B.A. in Psychology. This was a great and proud achievement for Phoebe, however, because of her Charmed duties, she did not use her degree for two years. Developing Feelings for Cole Turner Phoebe met Cole Turner while she was in college. He was the assistant district attorney in charge of the case she was involved in. Unbeknownst to the sisters, Cole was a half-demon known as "Belthazor" who was sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. The two fell in lust and flirted with each other for a couple of months. Cole eventually asked Phoebe out on a date which she happliy accepted. However, Cole had fallen in love with her, prompting him to fail his missions in order to protect her. During a botched and half-hearted attack on the Charmed Ones, Cole got hurt. However, his betrayal enraged the Triad, who then tried and failed to kill him. Cole's injury eventually lead to Phoebe discovering of his true identity as both him and Belthazor were injured in the spot. A hurt and angry Phoebe wanted to vanquish him until he convinced her of his love by saving her life. She then decided to fake his death to protect him from her sisters. This complicated her relationship with her sisters, the guilt of lying to them motivated her to eventually tell the truth, first to her whitelighter, Leo, and then to her sisters, Piper and Prue. A few months later, Cole returned to San Francisco. Although Phoebe was dismissive of him at first, she was persuaded when he started to do good deeds to be with her. Cole made up his mind to lose his powers forever in order to be with her, but it delayed when the Brotherhood of the Thorn attempted to merge with the human society. However, she was forced to witness a mind-controlled Cole assassinate a witch, unbeknownst to her that it was all Raynor's doing in a bid to destroy her love for Cole. Shortly after, a Banshee attacked her and she was forced to confront her root pain, Cole. He explained that it was Raynor's work to separate them, she decided to take him back into her arms again. |-|2001-2002= Prue's Death and Gaining Another Sister On May 17th, 2001, Phoebe's elder sister, Prue Halliwell, was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe. However, she tried to remain strong and collected for Piper's sake. Even though she was torn up inside, she wanted to be there for her. At her sister's funeral, she met a woman named Paige Matthews and had a vision her getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. With Piper too reluctant to help, she decided to team up with Cole to save her. With Cole's investigation, they found out that she was a potential Charmed One who may be able to reconstitute the Power of Three. They then interrogated Grams and Patty and found out that Paige was their younger half-sister, who was given up at birth for protection. Paige then arrived at the house and shook hands with her half sisters, and the Power of Three was then Queen of the Underworld and Cole Vanquished Cole Turner absorbed the powers of the Source so that the Charmed Ones could vanquish him. However, after the vanquish, the essence of the Source stayed in Cole and slowly started to corrupt him. Phoebe's powers alerted her that something was wrong, especially after feeling a premonition about Cole being blocked, however she remained oblivious to the matter. Cole then tricked Phoebe into marrying him through a Dark Binding ceremony. Shortly after, Phoebe found out that she was pregnant. With the pregnancy, she began manifesting the ability to shoot flames from her hands and the power of teleportation. When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, however, the Seer convinced her to become the Queen of the Underworld. She then vanquished an evil Wizard who was trying to take Cole's position as the Source and joined Cole as his queen. Phoebe tried to live the life of the queen of all evil, but a combination of pregnancy hormones and demonic tonics made her so cranky that she ended up vanquishing five of Cole's best Demons. Because she missed her sisters, and because saving innocents was "who she was," Phoebe then tried to play both sides of good and evil before realizing that she had to choose. She later discovered that Cole knew about The Seer's tonics completely eating away at her good nature. Shortly after, she found out that Cole killed one of her innocents and she chose to rejoin her sisters in opposing him. Together, they cast the spell which used the power of their ancestors to vanquish Cole. Because of Cole's death, the Source had completely taken over the unborn baby Phoebe was carrying. After the child was stolen by The Seer, Phoebe came to terms with the fact the evil spawn never truly belonged to her. Divorcing Cole Turner and His Death Phoebe was still trying to put her life back together and her time as Queen of the Underworld behind her when Cole returned from the Demonic Wasteland. Despite their unchangeable mutual love, she believed that they could not be together because he now had countless demonic powers—though he did his best to do good deeds—and she was still a good witch. Her traumatic experiences from being the Queen of the Underworld and carrying the unborn Source also played a hand in her reluctance of their relationship. Hence, Phoebe decided to file for divorce. However, Cole could not accept that their marriage was over and continued to pursue her, but it only made Phoebe's love for him gradually turn into hatred as he succumbed to evil once again and attempted to turn her as well. Her powers eventually became inactive due to her attempts to avoid Cole by overworking herself at the Bay Mirror. She tried to solve this problem by going to a gypsy fortuneteller. Cole, blaming Paige's appearance as the start of his and Phoebe's problems, becomes an Avatar in order to have the power needed to change history, thus creating a new reality where Paige never reconstituted the Charmed Ones as she was killed by Shax, thus allowing demons to take over the world. In this alternate reality, Phoebe is still married to Cole, but she hates him just as much as she does in the original world, only remaining married to him in order to ensure what happened to Prue doesn't happen to Piper. Living in a world without the love of Cole nor her sisters, Phoebe satisfies herself with casual sex with random men and demons. She's guarded herself from love and is not as open as she once was. During an unexpected yet honest conversation between her and Cole, she confessed that she also did not know why their love had soured into hatred, but concluded that perhaps it was because they were not meant to be together after all. Paige, however, manages to orb into this reality by accident and is able to make things right by recreating the Power of Three again. Phoebe, this time, personally vanquishes her former love. Paige was then transported back to the rightful timeline where she informed Phoebe and Piper of the events that occurred and of Cole's death. |-|2003-2004= Becoming an Empath In 2003, Phoebe discovered that besides being a witch, she was also destined to be an Empath, gaining the ability feel other people's emotions. Initially, Phoebe was excited to have gained a new power, but eventually grew to fear it as she recalls how it almost killed her older sister Prue Halliwell. However, Leo explained that her becoming an empath may have happened a little early because she was meant to use her new power to save Piper, who became trapped in an emotional cocoon when Leo became an Elder. After saving Piper, who because of her hidden emotions had become a Valkyrie, Phoebe attempted to gain control over hew new power, though it proved to be difficult especially with her and Jason Dean's growing feelings for each other. Over time, she began to find some control over her empathic abilities and with Piper's blessing, she moved to Hong Kong with Jason. Unfortunately, her relationship with him eventually came to an end when he found out about her witch heritage. Her Visions of a Utopia World In that same year, Phoebe is sent on a vision quest by Enola, a young shaman at Magic School. She is taken into a possible future without the constant demon attacks where she is pregnant. However, shortly afterwards, all three of Phoebe's active powers were taken away by the Tribunal because she had been misusing her premonition power. Fortunately, within a few months, she regained her premonition powers and was able to form a bond with the Seer, Kyra, who offered the side of good information on the Avatars in exchange for being made human. Kyra shared with Phoebe a vision of the Avatars' ultimate goal -- Utopia, a world free of the battle between good and evil. In this future, Phoebe discovers that she will have a daughter. Phoebe was overjoyed with what she saw, however, she soon realized that the Avatars' future involved killing people who didn't fit their perfect world and convinced her sisters to stop them. This action erased the Utopian future. Over time, Phoebe began to doubt whether or not she would ever have the little girl she foresaw, becoming obsessed with finding the right man who would give her this child. Subsequently, this also caused her to lose faith in her powers. |-|2005-2006= Faking Her Death After Phoebe and her sisters' astral selves destroyed Zankou and the Nexus in the basement of Halliwell Manor, everyone, both mortal and supernatural, believed they were dead because of the blast created by the vanquish. This was their chance to finally lead a normal life. The sisters decided to leave their charmed life behind and start over. That is when Phoebe decided that the sisters should choose one appearance and make it a permanent one by the use of a spell. The sisters and Leo changed identities, becoming the cousins of their father Victor. Phoebe's new alias was Julie Bennett and everyone else but her loved ones could only see her "new look". They soon realized, however, that hiding from their identities was a mistake, so after consulting the Department of Homeland Security, she and her sisters returned to their normal lives. Finding Her One True Love Phoebe moved out of the manor and got her own apartment in the city. Soon after, she met Coop, who turned out to be a Cupid that was sent by the Elders to help her find her true love. Phoebe at first, disliked Coop and was annoyed and irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassuredher that her future daughter was destined. Overtime, she grew to trust Coop and sought his advise on both magical and family matters. However, Phoebe's continuing reluctance and Coop's persistence led to them challenging, amusing, and exciting each other. Overtime, little by little, they began to develop feelings for each other, but hid them to save themselves from the trauma Piper and Leo went through. Phoebe finally told Coop that it was him she wanted and the two ignited their romance with a passionate kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop still insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Soon afterwards, Phoebe found out that the Elders actually sent Coop to her, in the hopes that she would fall in love with him. Delighted, Phoebe and Coop were finally able to embrace the love for each other. The Ultimate Battle When Phoebe found out that Billie Jenkins was (part of) the "Ultimate Power," she was reluctant to vanquish her, which lead to a disagreement with Piper, until a spell was cast on her because of Billie. Left with no choice but to fight, the sisters acquired the Hollow to became strong enough to destroy Billie and Christy, and the evil Triad. The powers from the Hollow, however, led to the destruction of the Manor, which killed Phoebe and Paige in the explosion. Coop was devastated when he learned of Phoebe's death and gave a bereaved Piper his ring, so that she could travel back in time to save both her sisters. Piper and Leo then used the ring to travel back to the past and enlisted the help of Patty and Grams. Piper, Patty, Leo and Grams then travelled to 2006, arriving right on the moment that, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins' started to battle. Piper, Patty, and Penny, stopped the final battle from happening by sending The Hollow back to its resting place. Phoebe and Paige are saved, alive again. Time then adjusted itself to its new future. Not long after, the Charmed Ones killed The Triad and came out victorious. |-|2006-2007= Peaceful Times After the Ultimate battle, Phoebe and her sisters started writing about their experiences over the last eight years in the Book of Shadows so they can pass it down the way it was passed down to them. With most of the powerful demons vanquished, Phoebe and her family were free from fighting demons for one year and six months. During this time,. Phoebe and Coop started to date and she also continued her work at the Bay Mirror. Marrying Coop and First Child, P.J. After dating for a few months, Coop took Phoebe to Cupid's Temple and proposed. She accepted and was later married to her true love by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. While on their honeymoon, she got pregnant with their first child. Nine months later, she gave birth to their daughter, Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Sometime before or after baby Prue's birth, Phoebe moved out of her condo and bought a house with Coop, which the couple and their daughter lived into up until 2013 when Phoebe and Coop moved back into her condo. Except by then the couple had two daughters intead of one. At the end of her maternity leave, Phoebe found that she did not want to return to work and leave her newborn daughter. However, after deciding that she had to, Phoebe and Coop discover that little Prue has come into her powers at only about two and a half months old. Since she kept beaming her mother back home every time she would try to leave for work. |-|2008-2009= Her Powers Come Back Phoebe's premonition power appears to have advanced, evident by the fact that she was able to receive one upon command while she and Piper were attending their friend Brittany's funeral. She wanted to know how Brittany died, so she impulsively touches the coffin and receives a premonition, seeing Brittany looking very old. She explains to Piper that she's as old as when Javna stole her youth nearly ten years before. Later that same day, she regained her levitation power. While looking through the Book of Shadows in the Manor, she receives a premonition so powerful that it causes her to hover in the air. As she levitates, she foresees all of the innocents that she and her sisters have saved, in grave danger. A couple of days later, she regained her gift of Empathy; while at work, she was reluctant to take part in Elise's latest publicity stunt, until her empathy power kicks in and she feels the incredible love of a couple who turned out to be Romeo & Juliet. Later, when she got home, she shares the happy news that her Empathy powers are back. It is during this time that Phoebe decides to write a book. New Power & Hurting Cal Greene After Phoebe discovered that her publicist and close friend, Mika was dating Cal Greene, she became worried that the future she saw eight years earlier where she used a new power to kill Cal for murdering a close friend, would eventually come true. She did not understand her new power and was afraid that she would use it to hurt him. Her sisters tried to calm her down and reassure her that things have changed. They told her to use her empathy power to figure Cal out though she got no results. Coop then discovered that Mika and Cal's relationship was not destined to last which Phoebe thought meant that Cal was going to kill her. Phoebe then discovered that Cal had a history of abusing women and confronted Elise who, because of threatening messages from Cal, stopped printing the stories in the Bay Mirror.Despite wanting to kill Cal in revenge, Phoebe heeds Piper's warning and tells a healed Elise her secret in order to get her help in getting Cal locked up. After the situation was resolved, Phoebe uses her lesson of trust that she learned during, in her book. First Wedding Anniversary Due to the revelation that Cal Greene was dating one of her friends, Phoebe stressed herself out by trying to save Mika's life and stop the events she witnessed in the future from coming true. However, Coop made sure that they got to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. He took her back to Cupid's Temple, as it is her favorite place to be. While at the temple, he tried to ease her worries and offer her his advice and called in a favor to get information for her. Battle with Neena About a month after she faced Cal Greene and her empathy power advanced, Phoebe and her sisters came face to face with Neena, who was waging a battle against the Elders. Neena was able to send Piper to another dimension with her portal creation power while Phoebe levitated to evade Neena's power. As Phoebe and Paige desperately try to get Piper back, Leo recognizes Neena and ordered them to orb away. Back at the manor, he explained to the sisters that Neena is the first witch. A plan was devised, which Phoebe hated, for Leo and Paige to go to The Heavens glamoured as demons to do some reconnaissance. Both Leo and Paige were quickly captured. Back at the Manor, Coop tried his best to reassure Phoebe that things would work out. Phoebe then realized that just as Coop would go to the ends of the Earth for her, Neena would do anything to find her love. Recognizing that they were searching for the wrong person, she altered their plan to trying to find Neena's beloved to solve all of their problems. Phoebe then used the the spell to call blood to blood to find her ancestor, which failed, nearly destroying the attic in the process. Paige's body then orbed in, unconscious and barely breathing. Phoebe tried but failed to sense any emotions from her. A frustrated Phoebe confessed to Coop that she wasn't sure she could save everyone on her own, but he assured her that she wasn't alone, she had him. Phoebe then realized that she could use the Power of One to contact her sisters. She then performed a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor and communicated with her sisters telepathically. She told them that the world was being torn apart at the seams and encouraged them to find their way back to her, coming up with a plan to stop Neena before she destroys the world Piper and Phoebe then lead the battle against Neena and reclaim The Heavens. During the battle, Phoebe used her power to project all of Neena's emotions back at her, though it also knocked her down. However, it was able to incapacitate Neena long enough for the entire Warren line of witches to bind her magic. Even though Phoebe sensed that Neena believed the things she had done was right, after the battle the Angels of Destiny still banished her to her failed dimension. Reuinions with a Sister and an Enemy Phoebe was shocked to be happily reunited with her oldest sister Prue, and taken on the alias Patience after taking over the body of a comatose witch, resulting in Phoebe's power advancements. Before Prue, came her ex-husband Cole, who had been employed by her mom and Grams to find Prue. Phoebe refused to listen to anything Cole had to say, and demanded for him to leave despite him having turned over a new leaf after his death. However, upon allowing herself to listen to his heartfelt apologies, Phoebe accepted what he had to say and made amends with her former flame once and for all. Upon their reconciliation, Cole told Phoebe that she was once again pregnant. Birth of her Second Daughter, Parker Eight months later, Phoebe gave birth to her second, and what she thought was her last, daughter, naming her Parker Halliwell. However, Phoebe was worried about what Parker actually was as she was born during a chaotic time when magic had been stripped from witches and other magical beings and given to humans. During this time, Phoebe's book release was pushed back by her publisher because mortals could now cast love spells of their own. After her powers were returned, she later joins forces with her family, Darryl and many of their friends to fight against Rennek and take back the Nexus of the All. By entering the Nexus, her powers are momentarily expanded, but she is unable to reflect emotions back at her demon-opponents, mainly because they are creations of Rennek's magic. Though she and her sisters are unsuccessful at taking down Rennek, Prue manages to steal his magical possessions (the Empyreal Sword and the Grimoire) and use their powers, as well as the power of the Nexus to vanquish Rennek and then restore the world to its order. |-|2010-2011= Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. **'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. **'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. **'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. **'Super Strength:' The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. *'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. **'Power Channeling:' The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeler to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. **'Power Replication': The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. **'Psychic Reflection: '''The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. '''Other Powers' *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. *'Summoning:' Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. *'Remote Beaming: '''The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Phoebe temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. '''Natural Abilities' *'Advanced Combat:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters *'Agility:' Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Professional Life *'Before Working': Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in 1998 completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. Though later in the season she does mention being a bartender in New York for a short while. *''' Hotel Neptune': On the day of Prue's birthday, Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present. *' Buckland Auction House': Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. *' SWA Properties': Phoebe was than hired as a secretary at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect. *'College Student': Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half studying psychology, and eventually graduated in late 2001. Phoebe then eventually goes back to college to improve her advice column in 2005, although it is unknown what ever happens after. *' The Bay Mirror:' After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice. Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisements seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Elise refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper. *'Author': Thanks to advice given to her by none other than Juliet, Phoebe is inspired to write a book. The book became a New York Best-Seller and was entitled "Finding Love". Romantic Life '''Cole Turner' Cole was Phoebe's first husband and one of the biggest loves of her life, as well as one of the most significant love stories in the show. Cole was a half-demon named Belthazor sent by the Triad to find a way to kill her and her sisters, but in the end, he fell for her and she fell for him. Their relationship lasted for 2 and a half years until Phoebe ended it by vanquishing him. Though they are no longer together, Cole is still watching over her in a spiritual plane and has come to terms with his fate. Dex Lawson Dex was Phoebe's second husband while she was disguised after vanquihing Zanku. In late 2005, Phoebe, under the disguise of Julie Bennett, met an artist named Dex Lawson, who was interested in her column. Phoebe got a premonition of them getting married when they shook hands, and after some advice from Piper, decided to get closer to see if she could find love with him. Eventually, they fell for each other. While under a spell cast by Billie, the two got married. After the spell ended, they decided to stay married to see how this turned out. The day after, however, she removed the disguise and told Dex her real identity as Julie and a witch. Unable to handle it, he had their marriage annulled. Coop Coop Halliwell Coop is Phoebe's third and final husband, a Cupid. He was sent by the Elders to help her open her heart to love again, but they eventually fell in love with each other. Which was what the Elders hoped would happen. After finding out that their relationship was permitted, she opened herself up to him and they married soon on Valentines day the next year/the year there oldest daughter was born. Together, they have three daughters and like her and her sisters all there names start with the letter 'P'- Prudence, Parker, and P . Which is a known tradition in the Halliwell family. Other Relationships |-|Jimmy= Jimmy was Phoebe's boyfriend during her teenage years. He was her first boyfriend and that he drove a 65 Lincoln. |-|Hans Fein= Hans was Phoebe's boyfriend in late 1998. Phoebe and Piper used the Charm of Love ritual, and cast the Love Spell causing Phoebe to go to Quake and met Hans. Though they had a lovely start, the spell began to get out of hand causing Piper and Phoebe to attract every male with their wanted characteristics. Eventually, Phoebe and Piper reversed the spell. By reversing the spell, Hans's memory was erased. |-|Clay Muniz= Months after Phoebe left New York, her ex-boyfriend Clay Muniz came to town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. Their relationship instantly got back on track and turned sexual. He tried to have Prue auction the urn off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, but an act of selflessness in saving Phoebe redeemed him and the Guardian disappeared. After saving her from getting bit by the snake. Clay and Phoebe said their final goodbyes and left on good terms. |-|Owen Grant= Phoebe met the young handsome doctor named Owen Grant at a dating service called "Fine Romance" during a demonic investigation. The two felt immediately attracted to each other, but when Phoebe gets a vision of Owen becoming the victim of a succubus, she and her sisters work hard to protect him. After Prue started a riot in an assembly, she and Owen got arrested. Phoebe asked Darryl to keep him locked up in order to keep him safe. After the succubus was destroyed, he was released and they went out on a date at P3. |-|Billy Appleby= Phoebe's lifelong Prince Charming came to life from an old movie named "Kill It Before It Dies" in the form of a movie character called Billy Appleby. Phoebe's childhood dream man coming to life, the two spent the whole day flirting and shared a single kiss. Phoebe was then forced to return him back into the movie but not before he could restore her faith in men. A year later, Cole uses his quotes from the movie to seduce Phoebe to get close to her in order to kill The Charmed Ones. |-|Miles= Phoebe was in a relationship with this man in late 2002. Their relationship became so intimate that she started having premonitions of his death every time she touched him. Because he was meant to die, her continuous rescues led her to her death. Cole then had a warlock sent to the past to change this, but eventually the warlock turned to a new path and killed Phoebe and Paige. Piper was able to alter this when she went back in time to the day Miles was shot to death and warned her past self to delay Phoebe, allowing him to die. |-|Jason Dean= Shortly after Wyatt's birth, Phoebe met the new owner of the Bay Mirror, Jason. She found his professionalism annoying, but was also attracted to him. Eventually, he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, in which she accepted. Few months after they began their relationship, Jason moved to Hong Kong. He asked Phoebe to go with him but she didn't. Thanks to Phoebe's growing empathy power, Phoebe initially only felt powerful lustful feelings coming from Jason but then discovered that he had fallen in love with her. They remained in a serious relationship for a year which lead to Phoebe moving to Hong Kong with him. While in San Francisco, he discovered she was a witch and decided to take some time away from her, and eventually they parted ways. |-|Leslie St. Claire= Much later, Phoebe decided to take a sabbatical from work. Her editor Elise Rothman, instead of just rerunning Phoebe's column for two months, hired a ghostwriter, Leslie St. Claire. Phoebe fell for him and vice versa, though she did not want her column to be written by a male writer. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Phoebe had too much to hide for his taste because Phoebe kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain why as she was doing witch-related activities. |-|Drake dè Mon= Phoebe gained a passionate romantic interest in the new literature teacher at Magic School, an ex-demon, Drake. Unfortunately, his only problem was that he was destined to die two weeks after meeting her because of a deal made with a sorcerer. He and Phoebe spend time together over the next two weeks, falling in love with each other in the process. He managed to fulfill his mission; to help Phoebe restore her faith in love again. It was revealed that Cole was actually the one who sent him, believing that Phoebe never really held onto love because of him. Family Tree Health and Vitals |-|1998-1999= |-|2000-2001= |-|2002-2003= |-|2004-2005= |-|2006-2007= |-|2008-2009= |-|2010-2011= Notes *Phoebe was the first sister to write a spell in the Book of Shadows, also the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. *Phoebe is the last sister to gain complete control over her first power. *Phoebe is the author of the most powerful spell the Charmed Ones possess. *Phoebe's favorite story is Cinderella. *Her favorite band is The Flaming Lips *Phoebe has had 4 magical transformations due to Cole: A Banshee, a 1950s Housewife aka Samantha Stephens of Bewitched, Queen of the Underworld, and a Mermaid. *Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister Prue, and her ancestor Melinda Warren. *Phoebe is one of the only witches to manifest her powers from the womb. Patty Halliwell had a premonition of the three sisters going to the past while she was pregnant with Phoebe, and also had a premonition of Piper's wedding day on the day the Phoebe was born. The other witches are Wyatt Halliwell, the unborn Source, and Melinda Warren. *Phoebe is the last sister to develop an offensive power. *When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters". Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has all girls. *Phoebe is also the only sister to continue the tradition of giving her children names that begin with the letter P. *Phoebe is the first Charmed One whose power advanced. She gained the ability to feel what her innocents in the premonition were feeling within her first year of being a witch. *Phoebe was, or thought she was, pregnant by both of her ex-husbands but never ended up having children with them. The unborn source with Cole was never born and Phoebe turned out not to be pregnant with Dex. *Her favorite film is "Kill It Before It Dies" *Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli *Her favorite book is "Sense & Sensibility" by Jane Austen *Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve *she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. *In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson killing Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him. Gallery Tv Series~ Comics~ BabyPhoebeHalliwell.jpg| Baby Phoebe Halliwell Little Phoebe98.jpg|Phoebe as a baby 0x01-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe at ten years old 0x02-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as a teenager 1x00-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe six months before she became Charmed 1x01-Phoebe.jpg 1x02-Phoebe.jpg 1x03-Phoebe.jpg 1x04-Phoebe.jpg 1x05-Phoebe.jpg 1x06-Phoebe.jpg 1x07-Phoebe.jpg 1x08-Phoebe.jpg 1x09-Phoebe.jpg 1x10-Phoebe.jpg 1x11-Phoebe.jpg 1x12-Phoebe.jpg 1x13-Phoebe.jpg 1x14-Phoebe.jpg 1x15-Phoebe.jpg 1x16-Phoebe.jpg 1x17-Phoebe.jpg 1x18-Phoebe.jpg 1x19-Phoebe.jpg 1x20-Phoebe.jpg 1x21-Phoebe.jpg 1x22-Phoebe.jpg 2x01-Phoebe.jpg 2x02-Phoebe.jpg 2x03-Phoebe.jpg 2x04-Phoebe.jpg 2x05-Phoebe.jpg 2x06-Phoebe.jpg 2x07-Phoebe.jpg 2x08-Phoebe.jpg 2x09-Phoebe.jpg 2x10-Phoebe.jpg 2x11-Phoebe.jpg 2x12-Phoebe.jpg 2x13-Phoebe.jpg 2x14-Phoebe.jpg 2x15-Phoebe.jpg 2x16-Phoebe.jpg 2x17-Phoebe.jpg 2x18-Phoebe.jpg 2x19-Phoebe.jpg 2x20-Phoebe.jpg 2x21-Phoebe.jpg 2x22-Phoebe.jpg 3x01-Phoebe.jpg 3x02-Phoebe.jpg 3x03-Phoebe.jpg 3x04-Phoebe.jpg 3x05-Phoebe.jpg 3x06-Phoebe.jpg 3x07-Phoebe.jpg 3x08-Phoebe.jpg 3x09-Phoebe.jpg 3x10-Phoebe.jpg 3x11-Phoebe.jpg 3x12-Phoebe.jpg 3x13-Phoebe.jpg 3x14-Phoebe.jpg 3x15-Phoebe.jpg 3x16-Phoebe.jpg 3x17-Phoebe.jpg 3x18-Phoebe.jpg 3x19-Phoebe.jpg 3x20-Phoebe.jpg 3x21-Phoebe.jpg 3x22-Phoebe.jpg 4x01-Phoebe.jpg 4x02-Phoebe.jpg 4x03-Phoebe.jpg 4x04-Phoebe.jpg 4x05-Phoebe.jpg 4x06-Phoebe.jpg 4x07-Phoebe.jpg 4x08-Phoebe.jpg 4x09-Phoebe.jpg 4x10-Phoebe.jpg 4x11-Phoebe.jpg 4x12-Phoebe.jpg 4x13-Phoebe.jpg 4x14-Phoebe.jpg 4x15-Phoebe.jpg 4x16-Phoebe.jpg 4x17-Phoebe.jpg 4x18-Phoebe.jpg 4x19-Phoebe.jpg 4x20-Phoebe.jpg 4x21-Phoebe.jpg 4x22-Phoebe.jpg 5x01-Phoebe.jpg 5x02-Phoebe.jpg 5x03-Phoebe.jpg 5x04-Phoebe.jpg 5x05-Phoebe.jpg 5x06-Phoebe.jpg 5x07-Phoebe.jpg 5x08-Phoebe.jpg 5x09-Phoebe.jpg 5x10-Phoebe.jpg 5x11-Phoebe.jpg 5x12-Phoebe.jpg 5x13-Phoebe.jpg 5x14-Phoebe.jpg 5x15-Phoebe.jpg 5x16-Phoebe.jpg 5x17-Phoebe.jpg 5x18-Phoebe.jpg 5x19-Phoebe.jpg 5x20-Phoebe.jpg 5x21-Phoebe.jpg 5x22-Phoebe.jpg 5x23-Phoebe.jpg 6x01-Phoebe.jpg 6x02-Phoebe.jpg 6x03-Phoebe.jpg 6x04-Phoebe.jpg 6x05-Phoebe.jpg 6x06-Phoebe.jpg 6x07-Phoebe.jpg 6x08-Phoebe.jpg 6x09-Phoebe.jpg 6x10-Phoebe.jpg 6x11-Phoebe.jpg 6x12-Phoebe.jpg 6x13-Phoebe.jpg 6x14-Phoebe.jpg 6x15-Phoebe.jpg 6x16-Phoebe.jpg 6x17-Phoebe.jpg 6x18-Phoebe.jpg 6x19-Phoebe.jpg 6x20-Phoebe.jpg 6x21-Phoebe.jpg 6x22-Phoebe.jpg 7x01-Phoebe.jpg 7x02-Phoebe.jpg 7x03-Phoebe.jpg 7x04-Phoebe.jpg 7x05-Phoebe.jpg 7x06-Phoebe.jpg 7x07-Phoebe.jpg 7x08-Phoebe.jpg 7x09-Phoebe.jpg 7x10-Phoebe.jpg 7x11-Phoebe.jpg 7x12-Phoebe.jpg 7x13-Phoebe.jpg 7x14-Phoebe.jpg 7x15-Phoebe.jpg 7x16-Phoebe.jpg 7x17-Phoebe.jpg 7x18-Phoebe.jpg 7x19-Phoebe.jpg 7x20-Phoebe.jpg 7x21-Phoebe.jpg 7x22-Phoebe.jpg 8x01-Phoebe.jpg 8x02-Phoebe.jpg 8x03-Phoebe.jpg 8x04-Phoebe.jpg 8x05-Phoebe.jpg 8x06-Phoebe.jpg 8x07-Phoebe.jpg 8x08-Phoebe.jpg 8x09-Phoebe.jpg 8x10-Phoebe.jpg 8x11-Phoebe.jpg 8x12-Phoebe.jpg 8x13-Phoebe.jpg 8x14-Phoebe.jpg 8x15-Phoebe.jpg 8x16-Phoebe.jpg 8x17-Phoebe.jpg 8x18-Phoebe.jpg 8x19-Phoebe.jpg 8x20-Phoebe.jpg 8x21-Phoebe.jpg 8x22-Phoebe.jpg 9x01-Phoebe.jpg Phoebe 18.png Phoebe 15.png PhoebeCharmedLives.jpg.jpg Phoebe 05.png PhoebeMikaPress.jpg.jpg Phoebe 08.png Phoebe 09.png Phoebe 10.png Phoebe 01.png PhoebeOhHenry.jpg.jpg Phoebe 12.png Phoebe 13.png Phoebe 16.png PhoebeCharmedOffensive.jpg.jpg PhoebePipersPlace.jpg.jpg Phoebe 20.png Phoebe 21.png Phoebe 24.png Phoebe 22.png FC Phoebe.jpg Phoebe 029.png Phoebe 026.png Phoebe 025.png Phoebe 027.png Phoebe 028.png Phoebe 030.png Phoebe-NCFTOO.jpg|Phoebe with her sisters (No Country for Old Ones) Phoebe-MM.jpg|Phoebe levitates with Leo (Magically Malicious) Phoebe-TPOBAW.jpg|Phoebe and Piper see the cats/Aidel (The Perks of Being a Whitelighter) Phoebe-CA.jpg|Phoebe has a late night chat with Cole before the battle (Charmed Assault) Phoebe-WHTTDWTS.jpg|Phoebe in bed with Coop (Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul?) Phoebe-WOTW.jpg|Phoebe sees a surprise in her hotel room (Will o' the Witch) Phoebe-HKL.jpg|Phoebe talking to Piper (Hard Knox Life) Phoebe-LIABT.jpg|Phoebe passes out while taking to Prue (Love is a Burning Thing) Phoebe-HMW.jpg|Phoebe in the hospital (Haste Makes Wasteland) Phoebe-TCCOBT.jpg|Phoebe talking to Benjamin Turner (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed One Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Empath Category:Phoebe Halliwell Category:Phoebe and Coop's Family